


Podfic-I'll Be Your Light, Your Match, Your Burning Sun

by thephoenixmage1



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00 agents can be cuddly, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, But not before things get wild and violent, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddles, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missions gone bad, Platonic but pre-slash if you squint, Pre-Relationship, Puppy-piles, Q wants those cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, migraines, q is not been paid enough for this, some slight pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephoenixmage1/pseuds/thephoenixmage1
Summary: In an MI6 where Dragons, Basalisks, Cerberii and all sorts of other creatures exist, Q is a lowly Level Three Fury who's innate ability to drain away the rage in others is mediocre at best. Still, he watches wistfully when the official Fury of MI6 interacts with all of the 00-agents. Sure, being the Quartermaster is probably less dangerous than dealing with the Dragons of MI6... but Q wonders if the risk would be worth the reward?He gets his chance to find out when a mission with 007 goes bad, and Q is stick with thirteen-stone of enraged Dragon on his hands.Q's got a choice: step up or step out. He can either rise to the occasion and play Fury... or play the odds of Bond going absolutely ballistic on the world at large. Either way, the fallout will be fantastic...
Relationships: James Bond/Q, Q/all the 00 agents
Kudos: 8





	Podfic-I'll Be Your Light, Your Match, Your Burning Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'll Be Your Light, Your Match, Your Burning Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915023) by [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth). 



> I am most of the way through recording Chapter 2 for this fic. I am also a bit distracted-please read The Q Who Lived to see why. Would be interested in doing more podfics and do let me know if the link/file whatever doesn't work. I am an Australian with a hearing impairment and a speech impediment if anyone cares.
> 
> *update* I am not sure when I'm going to get around to finish recording this fic but I'm posting what I've done so far. Thanks.

Podfic of I'll Be Your Light, Your Match, Your Burning Sun  
Written by Only_1_Truth

Read to you by thephoenixmage1

Length: Almost 30mins

[Chapter 1](http://www.mediafire.com/file/45f0jvnaziof1y1/LMBS.mp3/file)

[Chapter 2 part 1](http://www.mediafire.com/file/b0i4chsrwyu2bhz/export_ofoct.com.mp3/file)


End file.
